The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
Разработка По данным сайта gameinformer.com, торговую марку "Dragonborn" Bethesda Softworks зарегистрировала ещё в мае 2012 года. Информация о новом DLC была также найдена в последнем патче для Skyrim на PC, который предполагает, что Dragonborn будет включать в себя новую броню, возможность оседлать драконов (что было уже представлено Bethesda на GameJam с презентации DICE 2012) и новую крупную локацию, где будут происходить события DLC - Солстхейм, остров, который уже однажды выступал в качестве места действия аддона Bloodmoon для TES III: Morrowind. 2 ноября Bethesda Softworks опубликовала запись в своем твиттере, о том, что официальный трейлер Dragonborn появится в понедельник 5 ноября. Также студия опубликовала первый арт, тем самым окончательно развеяв все сомнения по поводу разработки DLC. Как и предыдущие дополнения, согласно договору с Microsoft, Dragonborn стал доступен игрокам с Xbox 360 4 декабря, версия для PC стала доступна 5 февраля 2013, версия для PS3 - 12 февраля 2013 года. Вся информация о выходе была опубликована в официальном блоге Bethesda Softworks. Особенности *'Исследуйте земли вне Скайрима' — покиньте северную провинцию и отправьтесь на берег острова Солстхейм. На пути к разгадке тайны возвращения Драконорожденного вам встретятся данмеры-переселенцы в Вороньей скале и коренные жители — племя скаалов. *'Станьте самым главным Драконорожденным' — используйте всю мощь Голоса в схватке с первым Драконорожденным — Мираком. Узнайте новые Крики и заклинания, например, "Воплощение дракона", который позволяет призвать всю внутреннюю мощь дракона и наносить мощнейшие удары, а также усиливает другие Крики. "Циклон" — вызывает небольшой смерч. "Подчинение воли" — при использовании всех трёх слов Крика заставляет дракона сражаться на вашей стороне. "Боевая ярость" — похож на Крик "Элементная ярость", но в отношении неигровых персонажей. *'Новые силы' — познайте темные силы во время путешествия в новое даэдрическое измерение — Апокриф, дом принца даэдра Хермеуса Моры. Собирайте книги запретных знаний и выбирайте новые пути развития ваших навыков и способностей. *'Новые подземелья, существа, оружие и прочее' — наденьте костяные, хитиновые или сталгримовые доспехи и используйте сталгримовое оружие на пути через множество подземелий и находите уникальные артефакты! Сразитесь с грозными врагами, такими как пепельные отродья, рьеклинги и многими другими! *Основная сюжетная линия Dragonborn начинается с нападения на игрока группы агрессивных приверженцев некоего "культа Мирака" с целью устранения ложного драконорожденного. С трупа одного из них игрок должен прочитать записку, в которой указано имя "Мирак" и описан способ, с помощью которого отряд перебрался в Скайрим. Дальнейший путь лежит в доки Виндхельма, где капитан небольшого судна может отвезти нас на Солстхейм. *В Dragonborn игрок повстречается с представителями древнейшей гильдии ассасинов в Тамриэле — Мораг Тонг, идеология которых значительно отличается от таковой Тёмного Братства. Исполните свою мечту и оседлайте драконов '— исполните свою главную мечту и оседлайте чешуйчатого монстра! Краткий обзор сюжета DLC Для того, чтобы началась сюжетная линия, нужно, чтобы седобородые признали вас Довакином. То есть, как только они отправили вас за рогом Юргена, можете идти в любой город и сюжет начнется. На вас нападут культисты. Их нужно осмотреть и у одного из них найдется приказ уничтожить вас, отданный неким Мираком.Отправляйтесь в порт Виндхельма, там можно будет найти корабль "Северная Дева", капитан которого согласится перевезти вас на Солстейм. Вот мы в Вороньей Скале. Поспрашивайте местных об этом Мираке, все укажут на Камень земли. Отправляйтесь туда. У Камня вы увидите людей, которые что-то строят и встретитесь с волшебником Дома Телванни по имени Нелот. Спросите его о Мираке. Он укажет на Храм Мирака в центре острова. Идите туда. В храме вам встретится девушка-скаал Фрея и опять же люди, которые что-то строят. Фрея расскажет о том, что нечто поработило разумы большинства скаалов. Она отправилась искать причину этого. Тут же из глубин храма выбегут агрессивно настроенные культисты. Спускайтесь в подземелье. Оказывается, большая часть храма находится под землей. Тут ничего особо интересного нет — стандартные нордские руины. Однако в самом конце вас ждёт Чёрная книга. Прочитав её, вы попадёте в Апокриф, план Хермеуса Моры С вами заговорит тот самый Мирак. После недолгого разговора вас начнут бить местные обитатели — низшие даэдра искатели. Дать отпор вы им не сможете, зато сможете просто стоять на коленях, уперевшись руками в пол. И, как сказал бы Шеогорат, "Та-дам!" — вы снова в плане смертных, Нирне. Фрея скажет, что эта странная книга будто поглотила вас. Расскажите ей всю правду. И вот вас уже в третий раз посылают, теперь в деревню Скаалов, к шаману Сторну. Шаман в свою очередь направит вас к тому самому Нелоту, которого вы встретили у Камня земли. К месту, где есть еще одно слово силы. Сторн просит снять проклятие с камней, тем самым освободив его сородичей. Оказывается, Нелот собирает Черные книги, и он уже вычислил, где находится ещё одна: в двемерском полузатопленном городе Нчардак. Идите туда. В Нчардаке вам придется решить нетрудную головоломку и достать Чёрную книгу. Несмотря на хитрое выражение лица, принадлежность к влиятельной организации, эльфийское происхождение и чисто-английский (пока) говор, Нелот вас ни разу не предаст, так что можете быть спокойны и полностью ему довериться. Прочитайте книгу, чтобы вновь попасть в Апокриф. Пройдя до конца, вы сможете поговорить с самим Хермеусом Морой — пучком щупалец и морем глаз. Хермеусу тоже надоел Мирак, так что он поможет вам его победить. И научит второму слову Подчинения воли. Можете выбрать дар из книжки, что будет лежать рядом. Даэдра научит вас третьему слову, но только если вы поможете ему заполучить тайны скаалов. Возвращайтесь в Нирн. Поговорите со Сторном, он согласится отдать секреты, если это требуется для победы, а также говорит, что было сказано о том, что скаалам когда-нибудь придется расстаться со своими секретами, и, возможно, этот день настал. Дайте ему книгу, из неё вырвутся шупальца и убьют несчастного. На теле Сторна появится драконье слово, заключительное слово. Прочитайте Чёрную книгу, ту которую вы добыли в храме Мирака. Отправляйтесь в Апокриф и победите Мирака. Трейлер thumb|right|350px"He was once one of them — the dragon priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over ''Solstheim... But he did not served dragons, he devoured them!'' And like them he seeks to return...'' You didn't think that you were the only one? He was the first... DRAGONBORN!" Перевод на русский язык "Он был одним из них - драконьим жрецом. От их имени он правил здесь, правил 'Солстхеймом... Но он не служил драконам, он пожирал их!'' И как и они, он желает вернуться... Ты же не думал, что ты единственный в своём роде? Он был первым... ДРАКОНОРОЖДЁННЫМ!" Перевод Официальная локализация от 1С будет готова уже этой весной, 29 марта 2013 года. Фанатский перевод Dragonborn от команды Elderscrolls.net был выпущен 7 февраля 2013 года. Галерея Dragonborn.jpg|Антагонист Мираак Dragonborn 08.jpg|Воронья Скала, место прибытия на Солстейм dragonborn_02_big.jpg|Маг в редоранском кабаке Dragonborn 06.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 05.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 15.jpg|Довакин в телванийской башне Dragonborn 03.jpg|Поселение скаалов dragonborn_04_big.jpg|Скаалы Dragonborn 04.jpg|Скаал Dragonborn 07.jpg|Нетч Dragonborn_6.jpg|Нетч на фоне Красной горы Dragonborn 02.jpg|Один из новых драконьих жрецов Dragonborn 22.jpg|Новая броня Dragonborn 27.jpg|Культист Мираака dragonborn_06_big.jpg Dragonborn 24.jpg|Пепельные отродья j352v.jpg|Пепельное отродье Dragonborn 26.jpg|Рьёклинги и клыкастый щетиноспин Dragonborn 21.jpg|Скрытень, новое существо из Апокрифа dragonborn_03_big.jpg|Искатель — многорукий монстр Dragonborn 23.jpg|Искатель в плане Хермеуса Моры Dragonborn 20.jpg|Довакин в Апокрифе Dragonborn 14.jpg|Апокриф во всей красе Dragonborn 13.jpg|Часть Апокрифа Dragonborn 12.jpg|Довакин читает Чёрную книгу dragonborn_05_big.jpg|Броня из сталгрима и Чёрная книга Dragonborn 25.jpg|Броня из сталгрима Dragonborn 17.jpg|Довакин подчиняет дракона Dragonborn 28.jpg|Полёт на драконе на фоне Глотки Мира dragonborn_07_big.jpg|Полёт на драконе Dragonborn 16.jpg|Эффект крика Воплощение дракона Dragonborn 11.jpg|Один из Священных Камней Dragonborn 10.jpg|Строительство храма. На фоне — Красная гора Dragonborn 09.jpg|Древние нордские руины под храмом Мираака Rieking.jpg|Рьёклинг Алтарь Вороньей скалы.jpg|Храм Вороньей Скалы, вид изнутри Dragonborn 29.jpg|Мираак, поглощающий душу дракона en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Новый контент Квесты Основной сюжет: *Драконорожденный (Квест) *Храм Мирака (Квест) *Судьба Скаалов *Путь Знаний *Садовник рода Людского *На вершине Апокрифа Сторонние квесты: *Марш мертвецов *Управляющий по принуждению *Финальный спуск *Старые друзья *Вождь зала Тирск *Отбитие Тирска Локации Существа Персонажи Оружие Одежда и броня Крики Ингредиенты Ювелирные украшения *Кулон Восточной имперской компании *Кольцо тайн Азидала *Кольцо некромантии Азидала *Кольцо Охоты *Кольцо Луны *Кольцо Жажды крови *Кольцо Инстинкта Достижения Категория:Dragonborn Категория:Дополнения Категория:Skyrim